Patent Literature 1 discloses an MPO connector including two alignment pins that are connected to another connector, a ferrule into which the two alignment pins are inserted, and an inner housing and an outer housing that are provided so as to surround the ferrule. The two alignment pins of the MPO connector pass through an alignment pin cavity that is positioned in the ferrule. The inner housing includes a pin clamp that retains the alignment pin passing through the alignment pin cavity, and a tab that includes a hole portion which is provided at a portion continued to the pin clamp and into which a tool is inserted.
When a tool is inserted into the hole portion of the tab and the pin clamp is moved in a direction orthogonal to the end face of the ferrule by the tool, the two alignment pins are moved in the alignment pin cavity. Since the two alignment pins are moved in the alignment pin cavity, each of the alignment pins can protrude from the end face of the ferrule or can be received in the ferrule. As described above, the switching between a male connector and a female connector can be performed in the above-mentioned MPO connector.